safeholdfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Sign of Triumph
At the Sign of Triumph is the title of the ninth novel of the Safehold Series, released by Tor Books in late October 2016. Plot It is October of the Year of God 897 on the world of Safehold; Merlin Athrawes visits the astonished Admiral Thirsk and informs him of his family's survival, offering him the "freedom" to uphold or undermine the Church of God Awaiting's goals. Thirsk remains loyal to the Kingdom of Dohlar and continues to lead its efforts to resist the Reformist forces. General Hanth launches a new offensive against the Royal Dohlaran Army and, using combined-arms strategy enabled by squad-level infantry tactics and massive artillery barrages, proceeds to dig the Dohlarans out of entrenched defenses that had been thought to be impregnable. At the same time, Charis' new ironclad warships, led by [[HMS Gwylym Manthyr|HMS Gwylym Manthyr]], the first of the new King Haarahld VII-class battleships, establish total control of the sea for the Imperial Charisian Navy, and render all enemy ships and shore fortifications obsolete. After several months of protracted fighting both on land and at sea, Earl Thirsk makes his move, seizing control of Dohlar's government with the help of reform-minded and war-weary cohorts in the military and clergy, leading to the kingdom's withdrawal from the Jihad. Empress Sharleayan, with help from the "seijin network", has to deal with another conspiracy by a number of her nobles to take control of the Kingdom of Chisholm and bring it back into the arms of the Temple. This time however, she realises that she cannot show any of her previous leniency, and sentences all the leading conspirators, including some of Chisholm's senior dukes, to death for high treason. In the north, the Harchongese Mighty Host of God and the Archangels is outmaneuvered by the use of Charisian observation balloons for directing troop movements and indirect fire. Reformist armies converge and seize the initiative against the last organized army loyal to the Grand Inquisitor. Simultaneously, frustration against the Inquisition for years of butchery and corruption boils over as a rebel mob rallies behind Vicar Rhobair Duchairn, who is dubbed "the Good Shepherd". Zhaspahr Clyntahn flees the Temple with Wyllym Rayno, but they are intercepted by Merlin (posing as Dialydd Mab) and Nimue. Clyntahn stabs Rayno when the former tries to surrender, but is taken into custody himself and put on a waiting ship. Some time later, Clyntahn is presented incontrovertible video proof of the lies that the Church was founded upon, and goes to the gallows a broken man. The leadership of Charis and Siddarmark watches as the hated Grand Inquisitor finally meets his end. With the Jihad over at last, Rhobair Duchairn replaces Erek XVII as Grand Vicar and begins the process of reforming the Church as it begins to fracture into several national branches akin to the Church of Charis. Merlin's Inner Circle decides that in the short term, peace is more important than overthrowing the Church and its doctrine, so they cannot yet confront the Safeholdian public with the truth about its past. Charis cements permanent ties with the Republic of Siddarmark and begins a rapprochement with the Kingdom of Dohlar. Merlin and Nimue, fully aware that their actual mission to prepare humanity for its inevitable final confrontation with the Gbaba is far from over, look on toward a brighter future. Publishing data The title and presumed publishing date for the ninth Safehold novel became available in January of 2016. References Characters Cayleb II Ahrmahk • Sharleyan Tayt Ahrmahk • Nimue Alban • Merlin Athrawes • Halcom Bahrns • Rahnyld IV Bahrns • Rahnyld V Bahrns • Hauwerd Breygart • Nimue Chwaeriau • Zhaspahr Clyntahn • Erek XVII • Lywys Gardynyr • Dialydd Mab • Wyllym Rayno • Samyl Wylsynn Vessels Imperial Charisian Navy * [[HMS Eraystor|HMS Eraystor]] * [[HMS Gwylym Manthyr|HMS Gwylym Manthyr]] Places Gorath • Tellesberg • Zion Battles Battle of Shipworm Shoal Other balloon • Church of Charis • Church of God Awaiting • ''City'' class • Grand Inquisitor • Grand Vicar • Imperial Charisian Army • Imperial Charisian Navy • ''King Haarahld VII'' class • Royal Dohlaran Navy • vicar • sea-bomb External links Category:Novels Category:Safehold Source Material